Falling in Fifth Gear
by Sorceress Usagi
Summary: Serena needs experience to get a license. Dare, the hater of crashes,consents to use one of his cars &spend time w her as a tutor,but soon he begins falling fast 4 her. 1st season, 4 ppl who want to read something new.
1. Grab your keys!

Hey everybody! It's me AGAIN!!!! Well I just thought of this idea so I HAD to write it out. SO without further ado I give you..........THE DISCLAIMER! *flicks the switch for applause and cheering sound effects* -----(You thought I was gonna introduce the STORY didn't YA! Shame on you!)  
  
Disclaimer: Every character and the cartoon they belong to are property of Naoko Takeuchi and co. I own the story line and ONLY the story line. Please email me if you wish to post this anywhere but fanfiction.net please. Moon_Sorceress_@sailormoonfan.com  
  
_______Now I introduce....(*Drumroll ensues*).....THE STORY!!!!!!__________  
  
First of all I need to make a note please: Title is subject to change, if you like it as it is and understand what I mean by it, please say so in a review. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Please don't forget to review as well! Gotta love those reviews!  
  
*****````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING HER NEAR A CAR!!"   
"Oh, please..." whined Ikuko to her husband. "She's gotta learn sometime dearest. Do it for me? Pleassse!"   
The stubborn man just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his wife. "NUH UH, NO WAY, NO HOW!!!! I'M STILL THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE AND I SAY SHE DOESN'T LEARN TO DRIVE UNTIL SHE'S 18! 18 ILENE! AND NOT A MOMENT BEFORE! ESPECIALLY NOT IN -OUR- NEW CARS I TELL YOU!"   
The housewife dropped her puppy face and shook in anger, "YOU MAY BE MAN OF THE HOUSE YOU CHAUVINIST PIG, BUT YOU'RE ALSO ONE THAT WILL BE SLEEPING ON HIS ROYAL MAN-OF-THE-HOUSE'S COUCH FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!" And with that Ilene walked out of the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted man behind, and stomped upstairs to her daughter's room. Closing the door behind her she looked at her blonde child's anxious face and sighed as she leaned against the door. Serena's face fell immediately, but with a small spark of hope she tentatively voiced her curiosity, "Um...So, how'd it go?" Ilene just looked at her with sympathy,  
"Do you really need to ask after all the yelling I know you just heard?" Serena's face fell even more as she threw herself back on the bed.  
"He's not going to let me drive is he?" she asked almost on the verge of tears. She heard her mother sigh out,  
"I did try."  
"I know you did. Thanks anyways." Slowly Ilene made her way to her daughter's bed and gathered her up in her arms.   
" Oh Sere I know how much you wanted to learn how to drive, I'm so sorry."  
"It just isn't fair! All my friend's parents let them drive! What good is my permit if I dad won't let me use it!? Why did we even bother to go get one!?"  
"Oh dear you know how protective he is of you."  
"Psychotically protective." Serena spat. Ilene just chuckled.  
"That may be the case but you don't need to sound so vehement about it. Tell you what, I have an idea."  
"What?"  
"Why don't you ask one of your older friends if they'll help teach you to drive. I'm sure that those friends of yours with permits won't mind trading seats with you once in a while to let you get some experience too."  
"But dad said...." Ilene put a finger to the blonde's lips.   
"It'll be our little secret. Just so long as I don't get called to the hospital for you I'm all right with it. And make sure you wear a seat belt. It'll be good to have an extra driver in the house. That would be a lot of help."  
"Really mom?"  
"Sure, but like I said. Be extremely careful since I won't be there."   
"YAYY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Serena jumped up and down. "I know exactly who to ask!"  
  
!@!@!@@!!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
*At the Arcade*  
  
"OHHHHH ANNNNNNDREWWWWW!"  
"Hey Serena! What's up?"  
"Somethin' big and I need your help!"  
The arcade boys eyebrows arched in interest. "Oh really? And how may I be of service to you?"  
"Well, you know how my mom took me to get a learners permit last week?" Andrew nodded, "Well, it seems my dad won't let me drive either of my parent's cars."   
"Oh Serena that's awful." Sympathized Andrew.  
"I know but that's not the end of it, mom said that if I could get some one else with experience and a car to help me out with driving she would keep it on the DL (down-low) from dad." Serena paused to let him think about where she was going with this. After a few minutes she realized she'd have to finish it for him. "Drew, that's where I need you to come in."   
A pale look came across the blonde male's face. "Rena you know I'd love to help you out with that. Gosh I would be more than happy to..." Serena's face brightened, "...but my car is in the shop for major repairs. I won't be getting it back for another 2 months. After I get it back I'll be glad to help you out." he glanced at his friend's crestfallen face. "But I assume you were hoping to start earlier than then."   
Serena forced a smile. "It's alright Andrew, I'm sure I can find someone else until then. Thanks anyways." With that she ordered a mint chocolate shake and turned to survey the crowd in the arcade. With all the people here there had to be someone she could get to help her until Andrew got his car back.  
"Hey Rena here's your shake. And let's say this one's on the house so I can cheer up my favorite girl."  
Serena blushed and accepted the thick, sweet drink.   
"Say, Andrew!"  
"Yep?"  
"You don't happen to know anyone that -could- help me do you?" Andrew paused.  
"I can think of one," he paused, "but...it's not a matter of 'could he' it's a matter of would he and would you want him to."  
"Well who is it?" Serena asked impatiently.   
"Well...." Andrew trailed off.   
"Well if it isn't the meatball head! Botherin' Andrew again kid? Don't you have homework to do?"  
"Oh shut up Darien!" Serena called without even turning around. He just laughed and took the seat right next to her, quickly ordering a double chocolate milkshake. After returning to find his two best friends at each other's throats he immediately thought back to his original idea. Clearing his throat he decided to voice his suggestion...  
"So Darien how would you feel about teaching Serena to drive?"  
He sweatdropped as both parties gawked at him. After about two minutes Darien bust out laughing and Serena turned as red as a clown nose.   
"You...You've g-got to be kidding me right? Meatball head? Learn to drive! Man it should be illegal for her to even SEE a steering wheel! I have enough problems with her barreling into me with her body on the sidewalks! I don't need her running me over on the streets as well!" Serena cried out indignantly.  
"I am NOT -that- bad you meanie!" Darien just chuckled and replied.   
"The heck you're not!" to which Serena growled. ---Andrew decided to rejoin the conversation.  
"Aw, c'mon Darien. I'd do it for her, but you know my car is in the shop. Besides, she's going to learn sometime and if you're so worried about her hitting you, then why not be the one to teach her how not to?"  
"Because there's no way I'm letting a fifteen year old meatball head behind the wheels of my jag that's why!"   
"So use one of your other cars!"  
"Like which!? I don't keep trashable cars on hand you know?!"  
"Just find something to use!" After this the three were silent, and Darien pondered the proposition while eyeing Serena carefully. He had really only known her for about three months and there had never been a time when they had met each other and exchanged a civil word. How in the world would he manage to spend enough time with her in order to teach her the fundamentals of driving? Heck they'd be to busy cat fighting to even spare an ounce of attention to the road and the last thing he wanted was another wreck in his life, especially after that first one. It had taken his parents and ever since then he had taken driving very, very seriously. People like meatball head were probably the most dangerous kind behind the wheel. She would probably wreck every other week, endangering herself and everyone around her. She would really need someone to keep her in line and drill procedure into her as hard as they could. So on that note, who could possibly be better to help her out but himself? He looked at her once more before saying,  
"I'll do it." Serena choked on her milkshake and looked at him like he had sprouted heads.  
"You will?!" she croaked unbelievingly.  
"Yeah, but I warn you. I don't intend to let you get away with many mistakes. Driving is very serious, and if you aren't going to be serious about it then I refuse to waste my time."  
"Oh I am." She replied eagerly. "When do we start?" The college student just ran a hand through his midnight hair as he thought.   
"Well tomorrow is Saturday and I'm completely free so how about tomorrow at one?"  
"Where will I meet you?"  
"I'll pick you up from here. Ok?"  
"Oh thank you Darien!?" Serena launched herself into his lap and gave her nemesis-turned-tutor a strong hug around the neck before bounding out the door on her way home.  
Frozen stiff, Darien felt himself blush at her actions. Andrew, seeing his friend's reaction gave a sly smile before slinking away to help others. After a while Darien returned to his milkshake while still in shock and thought to himself about how good it had felt to have her so near.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
end chapter one! 


	2. Turn the Car On

Well I'm back. From the sound of it some of you thought I was dead. *sweatdrop* I apologise for taking so long. I've been out of town on vacation since school ended and haven't really attempted to write anything recently, I apologise for that too. Well, after all the waiting here's the next chapter.  
  
disclaimer stands. Also, I own NONE of the car businessess of the cars mentioned below nor do I know who does. PICTURES of these cars can be seen at streetracinggalaxy.com  
  
NOTE Plus= You don't really need to know anything about cars just know that darien has a lot of good ones. I'm really not trying to diss the Acura I just don't like the designs much. So any Acura owners who read this please don't hate me.  
  
P.S. Concept cars are basically ideas about what a car will look like and how it will run. Most of them look VERY cool.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! Kismet and everyone I kept in suspense I am SOOOO sorry. Don't be mad! I wrote this after reading your review and you know what, I'm gonna start the next chapter for "Million Kisses to Learn From" as soon as I upload this, Ok? Don't worry I'll finish my stories! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12:40 the next morning left Serena in Slumberland, dreaming about the places she could go if she only had the power to do so. But that wouldn't last for long...  
  
"SERENA?! SERENA!! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!!!" Ilene hollered at her sleepy child.  
  
"But Moooom it's only 12:40! can't I just sleep a little longer?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"I said this instant young lady!" finished Ikuko. Serena just grumbled.  
  
"URRRRRRGHH!! Why do I have to get up when my body's not ready to!! Jeesh! It's not like I have to be anywhere anytime soon." the messy haired blonde looked at the clock. " I still have 12 hours until I meet Darien." Serena layed her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes. Then opened them in shock, "12 hours? That doesn't sound right." She looked at the clock once again and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "12:50? Wait a minute I only have ten minutes! OH MY GOD!" Serena lept up and ran to the closet, throwing it open in her mad dash to get ready. "What to wear, what to wear!" she screamed as she pulled out outfit after outfit. "To old. To ugly. Out of fashion. Makes me look fat. Makes me look flat.....ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't have the time!" She quickly grabbed a blue and white out fit, threw it on and ran out the door after telling her mom she'd be going for a ride *wink wink* with someone.  
  
"In a white mini-skirt!?" shouted her father.  
  
"Have fun sweety!" replied her mom with a smile.  
  
"BYE!" Was the last thing the adults heard before the door slammed shut.  
  
"And what was all that about?!" demanded kenji. Ikuko just shrugged and returned to washing dishes.  
  
*At the Arcade*  
  
"She's late." grumbled Darien as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"She's always late." replied Andrew, "I don't see why you of all people are suprised."  
  
"Well she's wasting my time." shot back Darien. "Usually when she's late she's not doing that."  
  
"Look Darien, if you look at it as wasting your time, why'd you even take the job?"  
  
"Because someone needs to teach her that running over pedestrians is wrong. Or at least that running over me is wrong."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Glad to know you care so much about her."  
  
"Hey now, if I didn't have to worry so much about myself becoming roadkill, or side-walk kill, I would worry about her, Ok?"  
  
Andrew just shook his head. "Well anyways, just make sure you both wear seatbelts and stuff alright?"  
  
Darien looked as if Andrew had just told him 1 + 1 = 2. "Nahhhhhh, Ya THINK?! Forget that man, with that meatball head in MY car, I'm gonna be all over that seatbelt!!" he yelled.  
  
Andrew sweatdropped. "Jeez man I was just making sure.No need to throw a hissy fit."  
  
*DING DING* rang the bells  
  
"Well here she is anyways." noted Andrew as the younger blonde ran up and collapsed on the bar stool, breathing heavily. Darien just quirked an eybrow and cracked a grin.  
  
"Gee Meatballhead, I know I'm handsome, but there's no need to go hyperventilating over it." he joked.  
  
"In...your...dreams." She panted. "woooo." she breathed as she flipped her hair behind her ears and sat up straight. "Hey Andrew can I have a mint chocolate shake?"  
  
"Comming right up!" he said with a smile and a wink as he disappeared into the back room. Slowly Serena spun around to face her archenemy turned tutor.  
  
"Sooooo..." she drawled. "what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Well," replied the man before taking a drink, "I walked here from my morning college classes so we're gonna have to walk back to my apartment and get the car we're gonna use."  
  
Serena looked confused. "Wait, you mean you have a car and you can drive, but you walk? To -school-?"  
  
"Yep. It's healthy, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Make me!" he shot back  
  
Andrew shoved a straw in Serena's mouth before she could answer."Ok now guys, you haven't even begun lessons and already you've gotten into a fight. Maybe this wasn't so good an idea after all."  
  
Both Serena and Darien remained quiet.  
  
"Maybe if you both apologise to each other..."  
  
"Don't push us Andrew." they cut in at the same time. Darien looked at Serena looked at each other in suprise. Serena was the first to turn away, in order to drink her milkshake. Darien however, continued to look at her for a short time, but was torn away when Andrew cleared his throat. Startled, Darien turned around to face Andrew's laughing eyes.  
  
"Well you guys better get going." smiled Andrew. Darien rolled his eyes and stood along with Serena. "Oh and Darien." continued Andrew as he knelt over the counter to whisper "try to avoid the back seat with her, alright?" Darien sprayed out the coffee he was drinking in suprise and looked at his friend.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing." Andrew laughed.  
  
Darien shook his head and walked outside with Serena walking next to him. "So what was that about?" asked Serena.  
  
Darien blushed, "Nothing...I dunno."  
  
Serena laughed, "Darien you're blushing! That's so cute!" She laughed more as his blush deepened.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I get the picture." he grumbled as Serena's laughter ebbed. They walked silently side by side for 10 minutes before Serena began feeling a little bored. Attempting to lighten the mood she decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So how far is your apartment?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Just a couple blocks." he replied, only half listening.  
  
"Is it big?" she asked again.  
  
"Kind of." he replied  
  
"Do you live alone?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Darien stopped walking and looked at her incredulously.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if-you-had-a-girlfriend." she replied, spacing out the words.  
  
"My, you're a nosy girl."  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Yeah, nosy conversation."  
  
"Hey, I..."  
  
"We're here." he cut in. Serena looked up in amazement.  
  
"You live -here-!?" She said dumbfoundedly. He replied with a nod.  
  
"Ready to go up?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Serena as she followed Darien to the double door.  
  
He watched as the blonde bounded quickly up to him and they entered together.  
  
Nodding at the people behind the counter the tall man led his young companion to the elevator.  
  
The doors to the elevator slid slowly shut. As they did Darien looked to the girl beside him; she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Are you so excited at being alone with me that you're that happy?" he teased. Serena's smile faded, and she faced him with a disgusted look.  
  
"Actually I was thinking about the tricks I used to pull on elevators." she replied. "Tricks?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and my friends used to get on elevators and trick people into thinking that one of us was going to have a baby or give random people hard times for stupid stuff. My favorite is the Makeout corner." Darien looked at her skeptically to which the blonde rolled her eyes. "Allow me to demonstrate." she whispered seductively.  
  
"Woah, you don't have to..." Darien started and she came closer.  
  
"Oh relax you moron! You're not part of it!" she said indignantly as she walked to the corner behind him. And made it look like she was kissing someone.  
  
"You did that on purpose." he accused.  
  
Serena turned to face him again. "Did what?" she replied with mock innocence and a smile. . .  
  
After exiting, they turned down the hall and entered an apartment. Serena admired the immaculate house as she followed him to the kitchen. On the wall hung a key hanger covered with keys.  
  
"He must have a lot of locks in the house." she thought. After selecting one he herded her out into the hall, down the elevator, and through a maze of hallways to a garage filled with cars. "Woah!" Serena cried as her eyes bugged, "Jeez, there must be some serious millionaires in this building to have all these cars!"  
  
Darien gave a cocky, flattered smile. "Well, actually meatballhead. These are all mine." He smiled as her chin dropped.  
  
"You're kidding right?" He shook his head as he wove through the cars.  
  
"Jesus Darien who do you work for? Bill Gates?" She cried as she dodged between cars to follow him.  
  
"Well actually most of the were left to me by my parents when they died, most of them I've never driven, and no I don't know what they did for a living."  
  
"Oh Darien I'm sorry. I didn't know." she paused.  
  
"Hey it's all right." he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course it's not alright. If my parents died, I'd have died along with them." She paused again. "You're a stronger person than I thought, Darien."  
  
"Thank you." he replied unsurely."Anyways it's..."  
  
"Oh my god is that a Mercedes Benz SLR!?" Serena ran off as Darien sweatdropped.  
  
"Okaaay." He muttered as he looked for her. Spotting her he walked over to the silver car she was oggling. Sure enough it was his mercedes.  
  
"You know about cars?!" He asked, actually impressed.  
  
Serena snorted. "Do I know cars. What a dumb question." Darien smiled with interest.  
  
"Alright then name a couple more with out looking at the names." He said as he leant back. With a self assured smile she stood and got a better look at his machines.  
  
"Oh man, there's got to be at least 9 concept cars in here.Who the heck do you have to know to manage that?!" she gushed.  
  
"Well, like I said, I don't know where they worked or how they managed it. And there are twelve actually." Darien corrected with a smile.  
  
"Not if you're counting those two." Darien stood back up.  
  
"Which two?" He asked.  
  
"That red one and that white one. They were made into limited editions and all were sold in 1998."  
  
"No shit?" Darien said, still impressed. Serena laughed.  
  
"Don't believe me? Look it up." He just looked back at her with a genuine smile, this girl was getting more intrigueing by the minute.  
  
"I just didn't think you were capable of memory." he teased.  
  
"Well sometimes when you take a person for face vaue you miss what they trully are." the dark haired man just studied her a little; perhaps his opinion of her was in need of adjustment?  
  
"Well anyways, we better get to the car we're using." he started off.  
  
"What? Why we can't just use the mercedes?" she protested.  
  
"HA! I don't think so. If you know so much about cars then you know that there's no way in the underworld that I'm letting a new driver use that car." Serena shrugged.  
  
"It was worth a shot." she laughed as she followed him past a few more cars only to stop in front of a black and blue Acura. "Why'd we stop?"  
  
Darien looked at her suprised. "This is what we're using."  
  
Serena's face looked like she'd eaten a lemon. "An '88 ACURA? Oh Darien please! anything but the Acura!"  
  
"Sorry, it's the only car I can risk getting trashed."  
  
"I'll be really careful!"  
  
"Do you want to drive or not?" he asked as he held up the keys.  
  
"Yes." she sighed. Darien just laughed. Perhaps this would be more fun than he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Darien had driven them out of the garage, he took them to a backroad where he could see just how well or not well she could handle the car. Parking it at the side of the road he and Serena traded seats and fastened their seatbelts. On impulse she leaned over to switch on the radio but Darien caught her hand in his before she could touch anything. "The radio is a distraction, new drivers don't need anything taking away their attention from the road." He said.  
  
Serena gave him a look. "You sound like my mother."  
  
"Well then i shall thank her for helping me protect you." he replied seriously. He watched as a suprised look came upon her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Darien's POV*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Darien waited for her to answer, but she seemed to not know what to say. He probably wouldn't have known either, because he didn't even know himself why he'd said it. Though he felt like he meant it. Perhaps he was begining to come to terms with the meatball head. Nah that couldn't be it. Just then Serena broke him from his thoughts.  
  
"So...can we get started?" She asked.  
  
Darien looked at her in suprise, "Uh yeah, sure, go ahead." He replied. After a few minutes Serena spoke again.  
  
"Uh, Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?" Said he.  
  
"I need my hand to turn the key." she said with a small smile. Darien blushed.  
  
"Oh, right." He said abashed as he released her and turned to the window in embarressment.  
  
What about liking the meatball head? Being ex-arch-enemies couldn't be -so- bad.--- Could it?  
  
Serena turned the key and drove slowly onto the road.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Yes yes. Very not interesting I know. You've waited all this time and almost -nothing!-But I have to build up to the romance see. I'll see if I can get any more -interesting- *wink* romance in the next chapter. Let's see how long Darien can avoid the backseat! (If he makes it that far!) Oh by the way. If you really want a romance sere/dare fic read my other story "Million Kisses to Learn From" in which Tuxedo Mask gives our little meatball head kissing lessons! (What Fun!) (I like that story better anyways. And judging by reviews I think most of my readers agree.) 


	3. Put the Pedal to the Metal

Um….hey there. God it's been forever. Believe me, I've just had a lot going on. Deaths, vacations, school…you get the picture. Let's just hope I haven't been to long out of practice. Onegai Kami don't let me have forgotten how to do this!!

-deep breath- ----well, here goes nothing. I now present to you…..(drum roll)….Chapter 3 of "falling in fifth gear." –lightning strikes-     ---- I hope that's not a bad omen…-

: ?

Disclaimer stands

Picture of the type of car they're driving can be found here…no telling how long the link will actually exist so if it doesn't work it was probably taken down. This is a lot more beat up than I would have you imagine, (Darien takes care of his autos!) plus it's the wrong color…just use some imagination.

      "JESUS, LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!!" 

       Serena swerved back onto the road and slammed on the break. Darien made a grunt-like sound as he was flung forward into his seatbelt. With closed eyes, and nearly hyperventilating his lungs out, he slowly returned to sitting upright in the seat with a frown on his face. Serena just chewed her bottom lip nervously while her eyebrows furrowed with worry. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to blow up in her face.

       "I didn't mean it," she sputtered, "I didn't even know that thing was there!" At first it seemed he would respond civilly, but his voice quickly rose in volume.

        "That's why you DON'T TAKE TURNS AT 40 MILES AN HOUR!!!" He finished with a yell, gesturing wildly at the rode in front of them, "We already went over this!"

          "Well, I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I can just automatically get it right, okay!!" she yelled back, "It's not like I'm trying to mess up on purpose, jeez!"

          Darien just sighed and shook his head, "This isn't getting you anywhere."

          "Well I'm sorry it seems so pointless to you." She muttered bitterly as she threw the car into park, "maybe Andrew's right, this was a bad idea." Darien looked at her long and hard.

          "Giving up already Meatball head?" he asked her disbelievingly, "even I thought you'd last longer than 2 hours."

          She huffed indignantly. "I'm not giving up, I just thought you were."

          "I don't give up on anything, now get this car going, and turn around…again." Serena smiled. 

          "Sure Darien," she chirped as she put it into drive, "but don't call me meatball head." She finished as she purposefully turned around fast enough to throw him against the side of the car.

           "Woah!" he cried. Serena just smiled. "Very funny meatball head, just practice those turns for a while." The blonde groaned loudly.

            "Aren't we going to do anything fun today?" Darien cocked an eyebrow.

            "It's driving meatball head, what were you expecting?"

             "I just figured it would be something different than learning about the different types of turns for hours. And don't call me that." She replied.

             "Well, that's what we're doing today, and considering that I'm giving you my time and car to learn to drive, I believe I'll call you whatever I want." He said smugly.

            She huffed again but didn't argue. Silence followed for a few minutes as she came to a stop sign for a turn.

            "So…where did you learn so much about cars?" He asked.

             "Various places and ways," she answered without thinking, "books, guy friends, helping my dad in the garage…"

             "Did you just say books? And here I was thinking you couldn't even read." He teased.

             "Grr, WHY do you always have to pick a fight with me?!" She cried.

             "Because you're cute when you're angry…" The blue-eyed man blurted.  Immediately his eyes doubled in size.

             Serena glanced at him quickly, "What'd you say?" She asked, surprised. 

             "Absolutely nothing." He said, "maybe it's about time we head on home; I think we've done enough for today."

             "Sure." She whispered, unsurely. Carefully Serena pulled over and stopped the car, both got out and walked around the car, passing each other without so much as a look at one another. 

             Silence consumed the air in the car on the way back to the apartments. Darien was silently scolding himself, while Serena was thinking about all that had happened that day.

              "I'm sorry that I'm so bad at driving," She suddenly spurted, "I know that teaching a meatball head like me something this dumb is the last thing you want to do with your afternoon." Darien woke violently from his thoughts. 

               "Don't worry about it." He assured her. "You'll get better." Cautiously the man drove into his garage and parked the Acura where he had taken it from earlier that day. Both exited the car at the same time, but he just couldn't turn to face her. Had he really blurted that out right in front of her? Did he really just come out and tell her that he loved it when her face got so flushed and her lips got so pouty when she was angry? Okay, so maybe he hadn't used so many words, but he'd said it essentially, right? God, what was she thinking now? In a flash he turned around to find out, but to his amazement she was far across the room already, looking at what appeared to be his convertible corvette. Making his way along the rows he came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump sky high. 

            "I didn't touch it I swear!" she swore. Darien chuckled. 

            "I just came to see what you were looking at, Meatball head."

            "Well it's a Convertible Corvette obviously. If you don't know that then I can't help you." 

            "That's not what I meant, you show off." The blonde's eyebrows shot up and her face lit with a smile.

            "Is the almighty, brainiac, personality = 0, Darien admitting that I the awesome, bold, beautiful Serena actually knows something?" she teased.

            "Well I wouldn't go so far as to say all that." He teased back. "Why don't you get in?" he asked.

           "Ha! Very funny Darien. Did I ever tell you your sense of humor sucks?" 

           "No I mean it, jump in. You're just lucky I left the top down."

           Serena knew better than to argue. "Okay!" She cried as she jumped right into the back seat. Darien gave her a funny look.

           "The back seat meatball head? Are you trying to tell me something?" He almost purred as he leaned on the side of the car. He had to admit, she looked damn good sitting right there in that oh so short skirt, with that long golden hair, creamy legs, and…okay get a hold of yourself Darien! He yelled at himself mentally.

           "No, it's just my older friend Amara used to tell me the best way to get to know a new car is to, first, find someone to help you get to know the back seat." She smiled wickedly at him.

           If he had had a drink at that moment he would've spit it out all over the car.

          "What!?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes at him.

          "Two can play that game buster." She said dismissively. The boy's eye's darkened, so she liked to tease did she? She was right about one thing: 2 –can- play that game. And he was a more than willing player. He flashed a quirky smile and cocked his head to the side.

          "So you like to play, huh?" He asked her.

          "Yeah, Darien, I like to play." She replied with a deep breath, only half listening, as she leaned back to enjoy the feeling of leather beneath her. Swiftly he swung his legs into the car and slid down beside her.

           "So what do you know about the game?" he asked with a smile.

           "Say what?" she looked at him in surprise.

           "What-do-you-know-about-the-game?" he repeated, placing an arm behind her.

           "Um…enough." she answered, backing away a little; Darien followed her inch for inch.

           "Elaborate." He stated as he pinned her shoulders against the inside walls of the car and then slid his hands down to rest on either side of her hips. Slowly he began moving closer, until their faces were a mere 2 inches apart.

           "I-I might if I knew what that word m-meant." She stuttered. He chuckled at how quickly she was thrown off guard, it was kind of cute…and sexy. Slowly he moved forward again until he was a mere centimeter away, he frowned; she wasn't stopping him. And there he was, practically on top of her, staring into her gazing eyes. His heart was pounding, demanding for more with each beat. 

           "Darien?" she ventured, unsure. He pushed past her mouth until they were cheek to cheek and he whispered into her ear.

           "Don't play games you can't win Serena." He pulled back from her and gave a small smile. "Let's get you home."


	4. falling

Chapter 4

"I-I might if I knew what that word m-meant." She stuttered. He chuckled at how quickly she was thrown off guard, it was kind of cute…and sexy. Slowly he moved forward again until he was a mere centimeter away, he frowned; she wasn't stopping him. And there he was, practically on top of her, staring into her gazing eyes. His heart was pounding, demanding for more with each beat.

"Darien?" she ventured, unsure. He pushed past her mouth until they were cheek to cheek and he whispered into her ear.

"Don't play games you can't win Serena." He pulled back from her and gave a small smile. "Let's get you home."

Deftly, Darien exited the back of the car and offered his hand to Serena. She took it gently and allowed him to guide her past the seats and out of the car onto the cold cement floor. Holding back a conniving smile, she looked straight into his stormy eyes and said with confidence, "Don't be so sure that I won't be the one who wins."

He just shrugged and smiled as though he was thinking "whatever you say." He began zigzagging through the cars with Serena following close behind as he headed towards the elevator. Silently, he noted with a certain satisfaction that as she walked behind him she was craning her head to look at any angle she could at the cars they passed. Somehow, it pleased him to know that he impressed her, and a small smile graced his lips.

Suddenly she darted out from behind him and ran full speed for the elevator. Startled and confused, he picked up his pace and followed her. His eyes looked for her and not to far ahead from where he stood he realized she had stopped and was now patiently waiting for the elevator. Regaining his casual walk he approached her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Just what, exactly, was that about?" he asked. Serena looked at him in confusion before gesturing at the glowing "up arrow" elevator button.

"I wanted to push the button." He gave her a dubious look.

"You had to sprint over here just to push a button?"

"What? I like pushing elevator buttons. Everybody does. There's something about them that's just fun. It's weird like that."

"yeah," he replied, "I'm learning there's a lot that's weird concerning you." The bell dinged to announce the arrival of the elevator. The doors opened.

"Oh please," she said sarcastically as walked in and hit the G button, "like you didn't like to be the one to push the elevator buttons when you were little."

"Actually I lost most of my childhood memories in the accident that took my parents, so I guess it's possible." In the background the bell dinged and the doors opened in front of them on the ground floor. Serena only replied with a nod and a sympathetic apology.

"When do you want to meet again?" she asked as they stepped out.

"Tomorrow after 4 PM is the only time I am available. I need to do some homework and I have a few work hours, so if you're free after then, then I suppose I can meet you tomorrow. Serena nodded.

"I can swing that. Should I meet you at crown again?" Darien nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll head home then." She muttered. "My mom will want to go shopping for groceries soon and I want to go with her to make sure she gets what I want." Darien laughed as he stepped back onto the elevator.

"I don't think your parents have enough to buy the grocery store Meatball head." Serena scowled in response.

"And here I was thinking about offering to buy you a double chocolate milkshake to thank you for your help today. Well, so much for that idea Mr. Evil." Darien's eyes lighted up and his hand shot out to catch the closing elevator door.

"I thought you said you were going to go home?"

"I also said I was only 'thinking' of offering to buy you a shake. But you were mean so I decided against it." He walked out of the elevator and grabbed her hand and immediately took on an apologetic appearance.

"I am sorry. Please, please, please buy me a shake." Serena looked confused.

"Say what?"

"Putting my life in danger makes me crave chocolate. After riding with you today I would kill for a double chocolate shake right now." Serena sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well," she said, "even though I think you just insulted me again…I suppose I could take you out. I did leave a list of things I wanted with my mom after all." Darien smiled. "Then to Crown Parlor it is."

After a relatively uneventful walk to Crown Parlor, Serena and Darien took their seats at the bar where Andrew was working to make delicious desserts. Seeing his too best friends, he promptly made his way over to ask about their experience.

"Well, I see you are both alive and well." He said with a smile.

"Pretty much Andrew." agreed Serena, "His majesty wants a double chocolate shake, and I want my usual please."

"I'm on it."

With a smile on her face, she turned to look at Darien. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Indeed." He answered. Serena glanced over to Andrew, who was making their shakes, and thought back to her evil idea that she had brewed up as she got out of Darien's corvette earlier. She had planned to do it the next day, if she really had the guts to do it at all, but this timing seemed to be so much better. Nervously she licked her lips. 'Just act natural.' She said to herself.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked. Darien shrugged.

"Whatever comes to mind I suppose. Is there anything you want to do in particular?" She smiled alluringly at him and in a teasing tone responded, "we could do a little more of what happened in your backseat."

Darien felt his chest tighten involuntarily. "What?" he gasped.

"I said we could do some more of what happened in the backseat" she slid out from her seat and slinked around behind him. Blithely, she slid her arms around his shoulders and put her lips next to his ear. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" she whispered seductively. Darien could only stare at her from the corner of his eyes. He knew this was more of the game, but he didn't care. Her whispers and scents were making his body tingle in a way that was a whole new sensation for him. He let himself slip a little more into the feelings she induced. She noticed that he was deep in thought and it didn't take her long to capture his attention.

"By the way Darien," she continued to whisper as she practically slid around him again and seated herself onto his lap sidesaddle style, "I just want you to know…." She continued as her arms snaked around his shoulders, "That I win." Darien's eyes flew open, and his mouth opened slightly as he prepared to stammer "what?" But before he could even speak, she had pulled him to her and taken his lips into their first kiss.

Complete shock flew through Darien's mind as her lips roved his. White heat flooded his body with waves of passion. His heart raced faster and faster as the nimble tip of her pink tongue gently traced his lower lip over and over in rhythmic ecstasy. The feeling was almost too much to bear from such a simple kiss. Without thinking, his hands wound around her waist and he squeezed her gently as he pulled her nearer. His composure never fully returned during the kiss, but he did regain enough control to know that his body wanted more. Reflexively he put a hand up to hold her head and prepared to gently, but energetically, return her searing kiss to her.

However, she had already begun to pull away from him by the time his state of semi-consciousness had returned. With a smug smile she turned to get her milkshake from Andrew but realized there would be no shake for her or Darien that day seeing as how Andrew appeared to be in a comatose state of astonishment, the shakes in both hands squeezed so hard that their contents had spilled out onto the floor. With a small smile she turned back to Darien, who also appeared to be in a state of shock, and slid the money for his shake into his jacket pocket. "Buy a new one when he…well, when both of you, wake up." She said with a laugh.

Happily, she slid from his lap to the floor, stepped down from the bar and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow guys!" was the last thing she said before walking out into the sunlight.

End Chapter 4


	5. A Bump in the road

Peace. Not much to say. College life is interesting. Still love Sailor Moon. Still don't own it (sob). Also don't own Studio Ghibli (they make such awesome movies). I'm finally ready to continue and finish this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 recap:

With a smug smile she turned to get her milkshake from Andrew but realized there would be no shake for her or Darien that day seeing as how Andrew appeared to be in a comatose state of astonishment, the shakes in both hands squeezed so hard that their contents had spilled out onto the floor. With a small smile she turned back to Darien, who also appeared to be in a state of shock, and slid the money for his shake into his jacket pocket. "Buy a new one when he…well, when both of you, wake up." She said with a laugh.

Happily, she slid from his lap to the floor, stepped down from the bar and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow guys!" was the last thing she said before walking out into the sunlight.

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

It was 3:30 PM and Darien was wondering the halls of his temp work place, Studio Ghibli. In five minutes his shift would be over and he would be leaving to meet a certain golden haired pupil of his. He sighed at the thought. The sounds of tinkling keys filled the hall as he unlocked a storage room door and placed his arm loads of files, sketches, and graphs in their appropriate boxes. When his hands were finally empty he took a few steps backwards to lean against the wall behind him. Unconsciously, his arms folded themselves across his chest and his head leaned back to rest. His eyes closed as her image appeared in his mind.

She had surprised him alright; and he hadn't stopped thinking of her since she walked out of the arcade the day before. The events of the previous day played back in his mind…well, the interesting parts did. He blushed at his train of thought. He remembered her figure sauntering up to him. He remembered the weight of her sitting in his lap. He remembered the warm, soft wetness of her mouth against his. His blush deepened. He remembered wrapping his arms around her and attempting to return her kiss just as she moved away.

There was no way to deny it: he had wanted to kiss her back. Through the last few months, since the moment he'd met her, he knew that he had something of a crush on her. But crushes were easily ignored…when one was in a normal mental state. But what with the shell shocked condition she had put him in with her actions; his desire for her had risen to take control. There would be no ignoring his feelings for her now.

He erected himself from the wall and made his way to the break room where he clocked out and then proceeded to elevator. He couldn't help but smile as he pressed the down arrow. 'How can one person go from being so fun loving and innocent to a sultry minx so quickly?' he wondered to himself. A bell announced the arrival of the elevator to the Ground level. Darien couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he walked out of the lobby through the front door.

He couldn't wait to see what such a wonderfully unpredictable girl would do today after such bold actions.

The Crown Arcade was a twenty minute walk away from Studio Ghibli, so he fully expected to arrive there with time to spare. Darien, however, forgot that "the Serena-Darien sidewalk collision effect" liked to impede his plans…

!WHAM!

"AAAAAAH!" came a shriek from the young woman as she fell to the ground. She wasn't down long though, and almost as quickly as she had fallen, she stood up and began bowing and shouting apologies as fast as her mouth could make them.

Darien just rubbed his chest where she had hit him and laughed loudly. Serena looked up to his face in shock at the sound. He gave her his trademark grin and replied, "No need to apologize so much. You can't help it that I'm irresistible, and it wasn't that bad of a kiss." Serena just stood up rigidly and pouted.

"I wasn't apologizing for that, and you know it!" she stated. Darien only smiled.

"You don't know what I know because you don't know that much." He laughed again as a blank stare crossed her face. "Just say 'shut up, jerk' like you usually do, and that will be an appropriate response." Serena's face flushed.

"Don't tell me how to respond to your insults! Jerk!" she shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, stop yelling." He replied. "What are you doing here anyways?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm on my way to the arcade of course. My school is down that way." She made a gesture down the road she had just come from.

Darien nodded. "Well, that makes this easy then. Let's head to my apartment." He turned and began walking in a new direction. He looked back in exasperation when he realized she wasn't following. There was a wicked smile on her face. Curiosity got the best of him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You –have- to tell me…" She trailed off as she held back a laugh. Darien just looked at her warily.

"Tell you what?"

"You –have- to tell me what Andrew did when I left. I could barely get to sleep because the expression on his face kept me laughing all night. I just –have- to know what happened."

Darien rolled his eyes, "Well, if you must know," he began, "after I 'woke up,' as I believe you put it, I found Andrew standing beside me with two handfuls of dripping shakes, a gaping mouth, and bugging eyes. I tried to snap him out of it, but the only thing he did was open and close his mouth like a fish. I seriously think you might have caused him permanent brain damage, because he was still like that when I left him."

He watched as the young blonde literally shook with laughter. Tears of mirth streamed down her face at the mental image of a guppy-like Andrew. "That is so awesome." She stated in between gasping breaths. The blue eyed man couldn't help but laugh along; her feelings were so contagious.

"Come on, let's go." He prodded again. Serena continued to laugh as she walked up beside him and the two set off towards Darien's apartment together. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before another wicked smile crossed her face. It didn't take to long for her companion to notice it.

"Okay, what's with the smile this time?" he asked. They had arrived at his apartment complex.

A wicked giggle escaped the innocent looking blonde as they crossed the lobby. "Oh I was just thinking about the priceless expression on your face when I left you yesterday. I told you not to be so sure I wouldn't win." Darien felt the beginnings of a blush creep up. His pace quickened so that she wouldn't see.

"I'll admit that you caught me off guard." Serena jumped forward to hit the up button. Darien chuckled as they entered the elevator. "You scored a major point, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. That was hardly a winning move." Serena gave a derisive laugh at his assertion.

"Oh please. I won this game and you know it. Don't be jealous." Darien shot her a dark look.

"Jealous? I hardly know the meaning of the word."

"People with big egos have a tendency to naturally think they're better than everyone. It would make sense that you don't recognize jealousy when you feel it." A sour look crossed her companions face. She couldn't help but laugh at it. Score one for Serena. The doors opened before them and they made their way to Darien's door.

"I'm not jealous, because this game's not over." He said coolly as he unlocked and opened it. Serena looked at him.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" she asked teasingly as she followed him into the dark apartment. He closed the door behind them and gave her knowing smile.

"The way I see it, Serena," he said calmly as he stepped closer to her, "you may have won the battle…but, in the end," his deep blue eyes challenged hers, "I'll be the one who wins the war."

Her smile faltered a bit at the seriousness in his voice and the challenge in his eyes. Her mouth felt suddenly parched and her blood rushed in her ears. She mindlessly wiped her damp palms on her skirt to dry them. It never ceased to amaze her how much his words affected her body. Still, it took only a moment for the confident smile to return to her lips. She stared right back at him, her eyes challenging his words.

"Well then," she replied, "if that's how it is, let the games begin Darien."

He didn't know how or why it happened. But that look she gave him; that confident, competitive, challenging look she had given him…turned him on like nothing he had ever known. Heat and desire flooded his veins so fast it nearly took his breath away. His body wanted nothing more than to lift her up and pin her between the wall and himself and evoke moan after moan of her acknowledgement of his victory. Oh yes, he would be the one to win this. And in time, she would admit defeat. But for the moment he was glad the lights were not on. The bulge in his pants had to have been painfully obvious by now.

"Very well then, Serena." Darien said with a teasing laugh, as he began to walk away.

"And where are you going?" she called after him as she followed behind. He looked back at her, his eyes teasing and tinted with desire.

"Before we get to today's lesson I want to change out of my work clothes." He said as he began unbuttoning his shirt in front of her. "Want to come help me?" he asked silkily. Serena blushed bright red. Darien could feel the satisfied smirk that crossed his face. "I'll be in my room if you change your mind." He said as he left the room.

Serena quickly took a seat on the leather couch and tried feverishly to wipe the thoughts of stripping clothes off Darien's gorgeous body from her mind.

Not two minutes later he walked out into the living room again, dressed in black pants and a dark blue shirt. The young blonde couldn't help but think that he looked like he had just walked out of a men's clothing catalogue. She really couldn't help it…she stared at him…and Darien (with no small pleasure) noticed. "Take a picture meatball head. It'll last longer." On cue her eyes narrowed and her temper flared at the jab.

"Well do you have a camera on you, jerkwad?"

"Can't say that I do." He answered loftily as he walked to the key rack and chose the key to the Acura. Serena rose to follow him as he walked towards the door.

"My name isn't meatball head." She muttered. Darien only chuckled as they walked towards the elevator and proceeded to ride it to the underground parking lot.

Serena eyed the cars with longing. "Can't we take a different car this time?" she whined.

Darien just rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the Acura. Serena sighed, "well, at least it's not a bug, a PT Cruiser, an SSR, or a BMW. I guess there are worse things than acuras…" she thought out loud. The man paused.

"I'm sorry do you want to say that again? I can understand the bug and the PT cruiser, but did you just say at least it's not an SSR or a BMW?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard me right. SSR's and BMW's may be fast and popular, but that doesn't make up for the fact that they're hideously butt ugly. SSR's are to cars what Jessica and Ashley Simpson are to music. Ugly, pointless, and inexplicably popular wastes of time, and I have yet to see a BMW that looks halfway decent except maybe one 2-seater model."

Darien unlocked the Acura and tossed her the keys as he shrugged. "I guess there's no accounting for taste." Serena laughed and got behind the steering wheel.

"So what will we do today, oh master?" she asked in a mocking tone as she started the car. Darien tried not to think of the perverted comebacks he could answer to that, fastened his seatbelt and thought for a moment.

"Let's try driving around the neighborhood for a while and see how you do. I want you to call out everything you see that could affect your driving: like pedestrians, stop signs, animals, and stuff like that. I want to see how well you can pay attention to your surroundings." Serena nodded and slowly pulled the car out of the garage.

45 minutes later…

"Cat…stop sign…joggers…tree limb in road…pot hole…stop sign…car behind me…you know, this is kinda like playing 'I Spy.'" She smiled at her passenger.

"You're not doing half bad at this." He conceded. "You must be a pretty good 'I Spy' player."

She laughed. "Yeah, my family goes on a lot of road trips. I have lots of practice." He nodded.

"Well, you seem to have the hang of this part, at least. It's going to be getting dark soon, though, so let's go ahead and head back. Tomorrow let's try parallel parking and driving on one of the less crowded roads with stoplights, ok?" The blonde nodded excitedly. Finally! Some real driving experience. Deftly she pulled a three point turn and drove back the way she had come. A few minutes went by in silence before a loud bang rang out and the car lurched to the side. Serena gave a surprised shriek and slammed on the breaks, causing Darien to jolt forward and cry out in surprise.

"OH my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! What happened? Did I hit something? I didn't mean to! I swear!" she cried. Darien winced at the pain in his ears.

"Chill out meatball head. Panicking won't get you anywhere on the road. Just sit there for a minute and I'll see what happened." He unbuckled the seatbelt and exited the car. He took one look at the car and knew immediately what had happened. "Hop on out of there meatball head, we need to change the tire. I'll need you to…" he stopped midsentence. She looked to be on the verge of tears. He climbed into the car and turned her face toward him with his hand. Confusion marred his face. "What's with those watery eyes? It's just a tire." Serena sniffled and averted her gaze.

"I…it's just that…that I finally thought I was doing well and then…and then this had to happen." She sniffled again as a single tear fell. Darien shook his head and rolled his eyes at her inexperience.

"You really are a meatball head." He teased, but his eyes held a smile. "Tires blow out all the time. It's not your fault. These tires are just old. That's all. I've got a spare in the trunk, so no harm done, okay?" Serena looked doubtful. Darien let a smile grace his lips and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You listen here. I don't like it when you cry. You won't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning this game if you're only gonna be all teary eyed all the time." Serena let a mute chuckle escape her and pouted. Darien gave her a wicked grin. "Although, I'll admit you might have a chance if you pout like that." Serena blushed and smiled. "There's the smile I like." He crowed triumphantly. "Now let's get out and change the tire together, alright?" She nodded happily, tears completely gone.

It took the two of them less than 10 minutes to change the car's tire, and it only took so long because the sun had begun to set and there was little light to see by. It didn't cause any major problems though and the two were soon back in Darien's garage and walking towards the elevator in a pleasant mood.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah?"

Serena blushed faintly, "I just wanted to say thank you for being so understanding about the tire. It kind of surprised me that you could be so nice. I forgot to tell you how much I appreciated it. I didn't know you had it in you." They entered the elevator.

He smiled (more than just a little happy) for her words. "Well, someone I know did once say that 'when you take a person for face value you miss what they truly are.'" Serena smiled in recognition of her own words.

"So it would seem." She observed.

"And you're welcome." He said warmly as he looked into her eyes. They reflected her gratitude and her happy disposition, and again he felt the heat rise in his body and his attraction become apparent. She noticed the change in him and felt the blush rise in her and she swallowed hard. They took a mutual step toward each other and his arms reached out to pull her closer to his body. Her eyes fluttered closed in a silent request, and he was more than willing to fulfill it. His senses were heady with the scent of her perfume and the warmth of her soft body against him. With no small yearning he leaned in to kiss her waiting lips.

The sound of the bell and the opening elevator doors startled them out of their mood. They both looked up in surprise. Darien half groaned with disappointment and leaned his forehead against hers. "Tomorrow, then?" He asked, with an almost imploring tone of voice.

"What time?" She asked, flushed.

"Is 4PM okay again? I've still got the same hours."

Serena nodded. "That's fine." She extricated herself from her arms and began to walk out of the elevator. She went only three steps before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. The elevator doors closed behind her and his hands went quickly to either side of her face and his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. Seconds later he pulled back with a very satisfied smile on his face and pressed the "open door" button. Serena looked dazed but happy. Darien chuckled as he gently guided her out of the elevator.

"As if I'd wait an entire day for that." He said as though it was the most obvious fact on earth, "You really are such a meatball head!" he teased as the door closed between them. He laughed when he heard here last words through the crack in the door…

"My name is SERENA, JERK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 end

YAY! Another completed chapter! Oh the joy! Please review! Nothing makes me write faster than reviews. Nothing makes me write slower than seeing so many hits and so few reviews. Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
